prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Suite Pretty Cure♪
The mention of the cures head decorations resembling a character of a different franchise is unessesary. The true name of the style of head decoration is Usagi Mimi (rabbit ears). It is a bow on a headband that was popularized in Harajuku, and is still worn by many girls today. 11:36, November 4, 2012 (UTC)oi "The artists returned to they original style" is not correct in the slightest. The artstyle changes for every new installment. Just because Umakoshi's stands out so much, doesn't mean that the Suite looks the same as Fresh or any of the previous seasons. It doesn't. Character designers change between continuties. They even change the way they draw the backgrounds. So no, that line in Trivia is not correct and should be removed or changed to say that they returned to more "traditional" style of animation which is rather subjective anyway. it hasn't aired yet which is why this is a stub. Also discussions are better if you have a username, log in and sign things. I'm willing to discuss this but since there are no raws and/or fansubs we must take waht info we can. Shadowneko 01:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) About the Rumored Cures I am starting to get my blood boiling a bit about this one. Just revealing two new cures early through a picture doesn't mean it's considered official. All we know that third cure is the Masked Girl in the opening and no one else and that picture about Cure Beat and Symphony can be Photoshopped and doesn't end up as official. The only sources that we can get for the anime and the characters themselves were only from the Anime's Official Website, Toei themselves, Bandai and the Official Nakayoshi Magazine scans. Do us a favor and STOP using Facebook as a source! And also remove those info right now. Duo2nd 23:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) To add to what duo said I have removed the supposed scans from the page as there is no proof that they are real. Since there are so many good fan artists out there and people who are dead awesome with photoshop those prove nothing.Shadowneko 13:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Also to add this: There will be penalties if you guys dared to added Cure Beat or Symphony here in this wiki. Only Toei decides who are the REAL 3rd and 4th cures. If you don't like it, create your own fanon wiki and go crazy on adding them. The Pretty Cure Wiki is for official information only, NOT.RUMORS! Duo2nd 14:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Rumor-nyo!rumor-nyo! i have heard Suite Precure♪ will have 7 cures -nyo!! #Melody♪ #Rhythm♪ #Beat ♪ #Muse ♪ #Symphony? #Octave? #Code? #Harmony? i only share you,but if it doesn't real i'll leave THIS WIKI FOREVER!! i also know too much anime wiki i can take a care So Far on three cures have been seen and this includes the mysterious Masked Cure that we know nothing about as she's only appeared in the intro. Since fanart guys are super good I'm not inclined to believe anything until it comes out in the show or there's a toy or something. Shadowneko 21:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) This is retarded. There is no sign of anymore than the two cures and the masked cure muse in the series. Even the rumored cure beat is nothing more than wishfull thinking. The scans have no known source and are most likely the product of overly optiministic fanboys. Secondary Characters There are a couple of secondary Characters I think should be added but since I can't get their full names they'll remain discussions for now. If any of you can get their names feel free to do so: *Kanade's Mom *Kanade's Dad *Hibiki's Dad aka Mr. Hojo - he's the school music teacher and also the one who teaches the "Musical Princes". He also annoys Hibiki and embarrasses her somewhat. *Ouji - he's the leader of the group called the "Musical Princes" and the school idol. Kanade also has a big crush on him. *"Musical Princes"- a classical music group who have become to stars of the school. Ouji is their leader. The last one is Kanade's brother who is gonna be featured in the next episode. I'm sure I can get his name tho. Shadowneko 15:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) birtier It is confirmed by the Suite Precure Toy catalogue & the official toys itself that the magical items are called Belltiers, NOT Birtiers or Berthiers. :again we were going with how doremi-curecom translated it for now. If you want to take it up with them go right ahead. Also please sign your posts! Shadowneko 12:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::doremi-curecom have since used Belltier int thier translations. and wouldn't it be better to use a confirmed spelling than a fansub spelling anyway? Force Gaia 16:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::yeah someone corrected the pages so you can correct this if you wish. Sorry for being locked to new users we've had too many rumors flying as of late. Shadowneko 19:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Again.....there are 4 Cures. So now officially, there are now 4 officially confirmed cures for this season and I'm happy that it's finally been revealed by Toei themselves rather than the stupid Facebook page. <.< So these are the confirmed cures: * Cure Melody * Cure Rhythm * Cure Muse * Cure Beat (?) (Source: Nakayoshi) My only concern is the fourth Cure's name, it doesn't look like it says Beat because of the name. Any more clarifications about this would be needed before this gets added in the wiki. For now, please refrain on adding her to the wiki or saying Siren is Beat, unless Toei pulled a trick on us.Duo2nd 13:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Siren is the three Cures, This name is Cure Beat. Cure Symphony and Cure Muse in the future.--Youka 14:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Purely false. remember this is not a Fanon Wiki. IDIOT!Duo2nd 23:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Muse is confirmed but any other cures at this point are mere speculation. In fact we're about to have two episodes about Muse coming up next just judging by the episode titles I found.Shadowneko 12:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Why locked? I'm triyng to correct somthing about hummy, yet this page is locked? She's not the annual singer (as tha suggests she does it every year) she's "this year's singer" Force Gaia 16:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :The old mod locked it because of the Cure Beat and Cure Symphony war(I still wana keep this on the talk pages) which I think was a good idea at the time. The trouble is I'd like to unlock it after ep 21 because that may settle things. I've applied for admin rites but I don't know if I'll get them although some of the other people who edit here think it should be my job. Shadowneko 19:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sadly Shadowneko, Nakayoshi, Telebikun and Hyper Hobby confirmed Cure Beat in advanced OFFICIALLY. This is just like the Cure Sunshine rumor back at HeartCatch. Except Phensamoloten doesn't want to accept her existence until her proper debut. Duo2nd 02:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) About Cure Beat. Firstly, i would like to thank all users of this wiki, and i hope it soon gets a new admin... ( Yes, i mean Shadowneko) But about a specific page, or i would prefer to say pages, it gets really exhausting, to keep this page, full of rich content, but most importantly, this content has to be right, and accepted by everybody...For example, the Cure Beat pages, have to be taken seriously, cause the visitors of this wiki, will get confused after reading and scrolling inside those unofficial pages. When there is trully an official and solid announcement of this perticular Cure, and about her info, then the admin has to approve it, and continue with the development. But for the meantime, those pages have to be checked out seriously, to prevent any unpleasant misunderstandings... Thank you for your time and consideration, and I look forward looking some opinions from you soon. Lopdrop 18:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Due to earlier trolling I really think that talk pages like this are the best place to keep the "Cure Beat" discussion for now. I'm sure there are other cures on the way but thanks to earlier fakes+ fan art I'm not even sure the name is real although I do agree that Siren becoming a cure is very probable if she gets unbrainwashed.Shadowneko 15:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Yes, probably i have to agree with that theory. Also, when there is solid evidence about Cure Beat, those pages are going to be deleted? Lopdrop 19:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a mess right now but I'd rather make the page under the "True identity" and we don't need three pages. Muse is an exception as she's totally been confirmed as the resident mystery person that we may not find out who she really is until near the end of the season but we have lots of info on her. If we get enough info to do this I'll probably leave one page but what we really need is a confirmed web source for the scans and then I'll accept them Shadowneko 20:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I couldn't agree more. Lopdrop 20:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Locked? Why is the page locked? I want to correct some grammar errors but I can't. These errors really irritate me because it makes the Wikia look unprofessional. Does no one have spell check? Tomoe-San 16:36, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :the reason it was locked so that you have to register to edit(or can't be new) it is that there's alot of speculation about things in Suite. It shouldn't be locked to you after you make an edit or two...or in a week or so Shadowneko 18:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Suite PreCure have 3 Openings and Endings? i think that Suite♪ should have 3 openings and endings since Cure Muse is revealed to be Shirabe Ako, and she should be in them, right. Who else thinks so?Cure passion 21:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : me! Precurefans11 11:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I think they will probably just modify the opening/ending to include the new form of muse but there won't be any new songs. Shadowneko 12:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) maybe. we just wait for it and see then. Precurefans11 04:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Easter Egg? I don't know if you notice this, I noticed it only now that i redownloaded the serie (in 1080p), in the second episode there are 2 child that with theire story make Hibiki and Kanade make peace... these 2 kids are dressed with particular clothes... and hairs It doesn't seem to you that they resemble Tsubomi and Erika from HeartCatch? Mervis (talk) 15:39, February 24, 2016 (UTC)